1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a display device realizing an image using the electrical and optical properties of a liquid crystal material, i.e., by varying optical transmittance according to the intensity of an electric field. The LCD includes a plurality of pixels. In each of the pixels, a pixel electrode and a color filter are disposed. The pixel electrode is driven by a thin-film transistor (“TFT”).
The LCD also includes first and second display substrates, which face each other. The TFT and the pixel electrode are disposed in the first display substrate. Traditionally, the color filter is disposed in the second display substrate. However, a color filter-on-array (“COA”) structure has been introduced in which the color filter is disposed in the first display substrate along with the TFT. In the COA structure, a capping layer is provided above the color filter so as to prevent the color filter from being lifted or separated.